


In the Dark

by drarryangels



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, I Love You, M/M, POV Simon Snow, Post-Book 2: Wayward Son, Sleepy Kisses, lots of kisses, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryangels/pseuds/drarryangels
Summary: It's hard to say I love you. Even when Simon and Baz have been together for years, and they've loved each other for even longer than that. Even so. How do you say the words?
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I've been wanting to write a Carry On fic for so long, and I finally did it!

"Baz," I whisper. He hums. I trail my fingers down the curves of his chest, and he keeps humming. 

"Snow," he murmurs. 

"Yeah?"

"That feels good," he breathes.

I smile and press my palm flat over his stomach. He's still humming, and it makes my heart swoop around against my ribs. It's not the first time. Not the first time tonight, not the first time since I met him. 

_I love you_ , I want to say, but I don't. I shuffle closer to him instead and press my mouth to his shoulder. I can feel the buzz of his humming through my jaw now. If I shoved my face into the dip of his neck, I would feel it in my whole skull. 

I pull my mouth away and roll onto my back next to him. 

The night is beautiful from his apartment. It's not just his, of course, but Fiona's out of town for a week doing work for the Coven, so Baz has the flat to himself. Well, not all to himself. He's had it to himself and me. 

The second day in a row that I came over, I wanted to leave. I didn't think he wanted me here so often. But I talked to my therapist about it (a new therapist), and she told me to talk to Baz about it. I almost didn't, but then memories flooded in of America and how I'd thought then that breaking up with Baz was a good idea, so I ended up talking to Baz about it after all. He said, _If it was up to me Simon, I'd never let you leave._ He called me Simon, so I stayed. 

And now it's now, two days before Fiona will be back, and I'm lying in Baz's bed. (His _bed)._ Which. It's not the first time I've laid in his bed, but it's the first time like _this._ I like it. A lot. 

He's staring up at the ceiling. Street lights slant in tints through the window, casting his face into oranges and shadow. I can't stop looking at him. 

I'm loose and undone, and I can't help myself. My fingers reach out in the space between us and he turns and watches me with dark eyes as I run my fingers carefully down his cheek, his jaw, his neck. 

Cars honk distantly outside in the bustle of London. His bedroom is tidy and very Baz, plastered in bookshelves and posters (David Bowie, the Eagles, Queen, The Clash, others I don't recognize). His body is warm from where we were tangled up together moments ago. His hair sprawls over the pillow. He's so beautiful. So, so. Beautiful. 

I can't help it. 

"I love you," I say, so quiet I can barely hear it myself. 

He rolls over fully and rests his hand on the side of my face. 

"Simon." He smiles. Reaches forward. Kisses me. Between our mouths, "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @drarryangels!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! <3


End file.
